


Actual Bodily Harm

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Police, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Implied markjae angst, Kissing, M/M, Maybe for me lol, This is cute?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: forcing his stubborn heart rate to slow and his brain to stop thinking about what if this was true..





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

"Our suspect is getting out of the car on Cheongnyangni 588, Seoul, going straight for The Jungle," Youngjae muttered into his radio as he and Jaebeom also got out of their highly expensive car which had been tailing their suspect to a murder for quite some time.

They stared and waited in muted horror at the blinding flashing lights and scenes of public affection which were streaming through the slatted windows of the gay bar that their suspect had just entered, and which they would now attempt to bravely go in.

"Dude, there’s no jungle in Seoul.." Jackson answered from where he was keeping eye on them at the police station, safe, cozy, and warm and luckily not about to enter a place known for most of its customers being drunk, high, or worse, both. Sometimes Youngjae pitied Jackson, missing out on the intense action, drama, and adrenaline that’s one of the few highlights of being a cop, particularly a murder one. However, at times like these he really envied Jackson.

"You know what he means," groaned Jaebeom, wandering up to where the beefy bouncer was standing outside. Before they could even open their lips to utter things, the bouncer was already shaking his head and shooing them away.

"No," was all he said, before he went back to staring them down with a defiantly closed mouth.

"C’mon man, he just went in like three minutes ago!!," Jaebeom argued, gesturing Youngjae to keep his badge in his pocket. Something told them that this particular bouncer wouldn't care much about the police.

"Our regulars get special treatment, son.." grunted the stupid bouncer. Jaebeom seemed ready to continue and fight, but Youngjae understood a lost cause when he saw one.

"Come on, bro" he muttered, wrapping one hand around Jaebeom's arm and tugging gently, "for now let's just go back." Jaebeom's anger subsided at the gentle touch and allowed himself to be led into the car, where Youngjae immediately started it up and go to the precinct, aiming to write a full report of this unsuccessful night before he goes back to an uncomfortable sofa and the suffocating air that had lived in the house since he and Mark had realized that, somehow, they weren't going to work anymore.

"Our main suspect is in The Jungle, but we can’t just go in. He’s a regular to the gay bar as per the bouncer, so it's very likely that he will be there tomorrow too.."

"Why couldn't you get the hell in?" their Captain asked furiously, voice full of worries that their one and only lead on this case, kidnapping and murder of three girls which had the media crazy and the civilians frenzy, just maybe slipping away.

Jackson muttered lightly, suggesting, "Uhhh, maybe they weren't gay enough?? It’s a gay bar right, so uhh, you have to act sound look gayer?" Out of the corner of his eye, Youngjae saw Jaebeom spin to look at him, and he knew what that look meant.

Gayer? Gay enough? Do they already know? Jaebeom swallowed, but Jackson has a different way of saying things….

"Tomorrow, we're really getting in, we have to get in.. Right, Jae? For the mission, for the girls.." Jaebeom said determinedly while Youngjae can only whisper a silent goodbye to his remaining sanity. He was so preoccupied with keeping his mind just on the freaking road and not having to pretend to do what he would wanted to do for a long time, since before Mark left him, that he missed Jackson's high pitched voice coming through the speaker saying "The gay bar was probably just full, you know?"

The next day they saw themselves standing outside the bar, again.

There were some obvious and some not-so obvious changes this time around. On one hand, both officers had gone for something more casual (gayer and stunning) to wear. On the other, as soon as they were seen by the same bouncer who shooed them, they went from walking stiffly side by side to being all over each other, Youngjae's arm sliding easily around Jaebeom's waist, while Jaebeom softly rested his mullet head on Youngjae's shoulders.

The younger looks natural but the older feels some heat coming to his cheeks. He’s not so sure why, but this always happen when Youngjae gets too clingy or gentle to him. But he won’t think of it right now cos he’s on duty and probably will never tell the younger cos obviously it’s inappropriate to confess especially Youngjae just broke up with his long time fiancé, Mark. He sighs, how stupid is he.

Youngjae barely glanced at the grumpy bouncer, his entire attention on melting and staring at Jaebeom with what he hoped was a genuinely love-sick expression on his face. Internally, he was screaming you're being too obvious you're finding it too easy to act in love with him, but he schooled his face to show none of his inner worries and agitation. The grumpy bouncer barely noticed that Jaebeom's hand was in Youngjae's back pocket as he waved a hand for them to enter (ugh, finally). Success, both officers think.

Both of them were relieved but Jaebeom feels other things, but he really has to ignore that for now, and maybe as long as he can. Is it even possible not to panic and get anxious with Youngjae being like this to him though it's fake?

Jaebeom leaned in so close, so dangerously close, so that his mouth was right next to Youngjae's ear, and gently whispered, "Jae-yah, are you okay? It's just for the mission. Think of those poor girls." Though he knows it isn’t. Youngjae feels the older’s warm breath on his ear, giving him chills. He doesn’t understand what he just felt, maybe because this is the first time they become so close physically.

Youngjae shuddered slightly, more at Jaebeom's proximity than the reminder of the stupid and sick things that had been done by the guy they were after, and nodded.

"This is just for the mission," the older officer forcing his stubborn heart rate to slow down and his brain to stop thinking about what if it wasn't just a stupid mission, what if this was true. It couldn't be.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing but writing doesnt like me i guess lol :3 unbetad

Once in the club, they start their search for the murderer. It was so damn difficult, seeing as Jaebeom refused to separate with Youngjae even though they were now inside the club. His excuses were sound, in fairness, 'The guy could be so dangerous', and, 'We might get caught', but Jaebeom was still more than happy (a tiny bit?) to keep up their pretend-relationship for a little while longer, to leave his hand in Youngjae's and feel loved again.

 

They stupidly tumbled on the dance floor, a mass of sweating and grinding bodies and less than 18+ rated scenes, with more tongue and body showing than Youngjae had ever wanted to see and tried to slide through the gaps of the grinding bodies to get a better view of the entire room. Somewhere along the way, a group of dancers cut Youngjae off from Jaebeom, and the younger police was left whirling around to get his bearings, questioning how in the fucking hell he could get out of there right now. Sometimes he thought he caught a glimpse of Jaebeom through the crowd, but it was always just his imagination taunting him.

 

Suddenly, a hand on the small of his back brought him back to the present. He spun, contemplating lashing out but figuring that it could only be Jaebeom finding him again. The pretty guy staring back at him was definitely not his hyung. For one thing, his hair was longer, falling down onto his forehead in a mass of black curls. For another, his cheekbones were so well defined that they could cut through glass, and his eyelashes were so long and almost feminine. Basically, Youngjae decided, he was nowhere near as good looking as his Jaebeom hyung.

 

Another major difference between this random guy and Jaebeom was that the guy was plastered. He was fucking high and wasted. So when he smirked up at Youngjae and murmured, "Hello darling," Youngjae felt nothing more than faintly disgusted, not the usual discomfort one feels from being hit on by a stranger.

 

"Uh.. Hi," Youngjae baaaaaaarely smiled, still trying to find a way out of this stupid situation before it leads to somewhere he didn't want it to.

 

"You're fucking gorgeous, I need a name sweetheart" the guy smirked, reaching up to stroke Youngjae's face. Youngjae, who was stuck between two particularly grinding men, was unable to do anything about it without causing a massive scene, so he gritted his teeth and continued his search for Jaebeom. "Baby I'm gonna buy you a drink," he was still going, "or we could skip this and just go straight to the hotel room. I’ll make sure to feel you so good."

 

"Umm, no, thanks. I gotta -" whatever Youngjae had to do was swallowed by the guys mouth, too wet and tasting of cheap cigarette, on his. He struggles to free his lips, but the stupid man seemed ignore him, and snaked his tongue into his mouth while it was still half open in surprise..

 

"Hey! What the fuck!!!!" Never had Youngjae been so glad to hear his hyung, as his kisser was gripped by the shoulders and ripped away, leaving Yungjae free to gasp for air that was not hot and straight from a stranger's disgusting mouth. He whirled back slightly, kept up only by Jaebeom slipped an arm round him and leaning protectively towards him, shielding him from the drunk man in front of them.

 

"Why did you kiss him?" Jaebeom demanded, all anger and aggression.

 

"Sweet baby wanted me to."

 

"Did you want him to??" And it was surprising to Youngjae, still slightly in shock, that Jaebeom's voice sounded so gentle just seconds after throwing down the stranger. He shook his head, tries to say something but unable to form words.

 

"I am a police officer," Jaebeom began, and now instead of hot anger it was cold, almost rude, and crisp. Youngjae almost pitied the guy, "and the guy you put your disgusting mouth too, and I'm arresting you for assault of a police officer, as well as sexual assault."

 

"Hyung," Youngjae whispered, shaking his head some more, "it's not worth it. He’s so drunk, we are in a bar, it happens. And we need to catch our killer.."

 

The man, catching on to the moment of weakness Jaebeom was displaying at Youngjae's plea, freed at his chance. "I didn't know the two of you were together or I never would have kissed him," he apologized, obviously half-heartedly, "honestly, I wasn't even sure if he was gay, sometimes straight ones go here just for a drink, or -"

 

"You kissed h- wait, you don't have to be an actual gay to get the fuck in here?" Briefly surprised by the new given information, Jaebeom latched onto it.

 

"Umm...no? Of course not.. I mean, it helps you to get in fast, but there isn't like a gay test or anything, you just go in. The only time you can't is if it's really full, like yesterday.."

 

"That’s uhmm," the two police officers made eye contact and held it for no longer than a second. "T-that's news to us."

 

"Let him go hyung," Youngjae said, straightening slightly and brushing himself off, "I'm absolutely fine."

 

"Are you sure?" Jaebeom released him, but he bent down a little to look Youngjae in the eyes, "We can go for now, our suspect will be here again another day for sure."

 

"Let's just get it over and done with hyung," Youngjae pushed off to look for their suspect, Jaebeom in hot pursuit.

 

Whether it was just that the previous man had put the two men more on edge, or that he had opened the floodgates for more to return, Youngjae wasn't sure. But now wherever he looked he could see the appraising glances sent towards him and his hyung by other men, even those standing around with jealous looking girl or boyfriends. Youngjae unconsciously leaned more towards Jaebeom, seeking comfort in his hyung’s presence, but no one seemed to get the message that he wanted to be left alone.

 

By the nervous way that he was swinging his head from side to side, glaring at everyone who even came close to try flirting, Youngjae could see that Jaebeom had noticed the unwanted attention. More people came up to them, less forward than the first few guys, offering drinks or sex or cash or some combination of the three. This was making it difficult to search for their suspect, and any chance of sneaking up on him had to be gone by now.

 

Those were the reasons that Youngjae said to himself when he suddenly turned and kissed Jaebeom. After all, he could hardly, so hardly admit that after so many years he had finally given in to temptation.

 

They had both signed up for it, he told himself harshly. Tried to convince himself that you cannot pretend to be dating without kissing. Jaebeom wouldn't mind, Jaebeom would just -

 

"What was that for?" his flustered hyung asked, breaking the kiss only after a few seconds.

 

Youngjae blushed, clearing his throat a few times and trying to pretend that he hadn't enjoyed that far too much. "To convince them that we're dating? What else??" His voice sounded higher than usual, even to his own ears.

 

"Oh. Ohh. Yeah, right." Jaebeom, disappointed (though he won’t admit) just returned to searching for their suspect.

 

"Sorry hyung, I shouldn't have done that..It’s just many people are trying to flirt with me and I thought kissing you and acting like we’re together will make them go away.." Jaebeom internally cursed his stupid actions.

 

"Oh no!! No uhh- I didn't mind..I promise" Jaebeom seemed to be fighting his own instincts, before leaning in to kiss Youngjae again. This one was shorter, and a lot sweetwe, just a quick and soft kiss that felt almost realistic.

 

"What was that for?" Youngjae wondered aloud, heat going up to his cheeks.

 

Jaebeom shrugged, smirking. "Just felt like it," he answered cockily, "cos you know, we're dating."

 

Youngjae felt a well of relief exploded inside of him, along with a sense of ecstasy that he hadn't felt in a long time, not even with Mark, and the look on Jaebeom's face tells him a similar story.

 

If you asked them both, Youngjae would say that his hyung started it, and Jaebeom would say the opposite. But whoever began it, the only fact that mattered was that the two of them were there, in the middle of a noisy and shady gay bar, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Now, the only thing that matters is Youngjae wants Jaebeom too, and the unrequited love wasn't quite so unrequited, and that perhaps it’ll all be okay.

 

The steamy atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Officer Wang, marching through the door with the suspect in handcuffs.

 

"I should take your jobs as detectives, yall see now I've caught our susp- oh my fucking god guys! my gay eyes! But I'm glad that you've clearly got over your gay selves, but," he made a fake puking noise and passed their suspect over to Youngjae.

 

"You can deal with the paperwork," Jackson announced, almost getting back to the door before turning and shouting out as a parting remark, "I will not fucking third wheel at work!"

 

"Of course, he will," Jaebeom smirked, and Youngjae could only smile in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! :) comments are much much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> pls support jackson's Fendiman and all his solo releases!
> 
> i just want to write sth like this lol and uhh comments pls (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
